


The End // CrankGameplays

by HumanityConfirmed



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, V - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempted Murder, COVID-19, Childhood Friends, Discord - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Ethan Nestor - Freeform, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Murder, Markiplier - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Unus Annus, XReader, YouTubers - Freeform, crankgameplays x reader - Freeform, soft boi, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanityConfirmed/pseuds/HumanityConfirmed
Summary: The end. That's usually the conclusion of a story, right? The end, the finish, the resolution of a tale that's told. Mostly found at the end of a tale, one with a happy ending or one that readers can be satisfied with. The end could also be seen as no continuation, a place where there is nowhere else to go. The end of the world however is a different story. Even if it's not, this feels like the end of the world.People described the end of the world differently. Some described it as a tidal wave going over cities at a time. Some described it as a light going out or even a flickering candle bound to go out at the slightest bit of drift. But if this was the end. If this was it. It wasn't like anything you've heard. It was a boom or a pow it wasn't blowing a candle out either. It was like laying in a bathtub, not being able to move, see or scream as you felt as it slowly filled to the top. Knowing it was coming, feeling it all the same yet not being able to do anything about it. Being stuck in the midst of it all. Only being able to try and keep a positive attitude despite the terror thats always with you. But maybe it's not all that bad, especially when you're with an old friend of yours.
Relationships: Crankgameplays/Reader, Ethan Nester/Reader, Ethan Nestor/You, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**The end. That's usually the conclusion of a story, right? The end, the finish, the resolution of a tale that's told. Mostly found at the end of a tale, one with a happy ending or one that readers can be satisfied with. The end could also be seen as no continuation, a place where there is nowhere else to go. The end of the world however is a different story. Even if it's not, this feels like the end of the world. It definitely has the potential to be at least.**

**People described the end of the world differently. Some described it as a tidal wave going over cities at a time. Some described it as a light going out or even a flickering candle bound to go out at the slightest bit of drift. But if this was the end. If this was it. It wasn't like anything you've heard. It was a boom or a pow it wasn’t blowing a candle out either. It was like laying in a bathtub, not being able to move, see or scream as you felt as it slowly filled to the top. Knowing it was coming, feeling it all the same yet not being able to do anything about it. Being stuck in the midst of it all. Only being able to take it and try to keep a positive attitude despite the terror always being with you. That feeling of being as anxious as when you need to read something publicly and the same dreadful torture as if that same tub was filling with water at freezing cold temperature. But maybe it's not all that bad, especially when you're with an old friend of yours.**

This being only a few weeks in since you've heard about the virus and you weren't that worried. The common Flu has been worse and even if it is worse than the common flu you knew it wouldn’t be that big of a deal. The only reason it was a big deal is because it was new. Everything would be  **fine** .

The only reason you're here now is 2 months ago you found out about his channel through getting back into watching Markiplier and finding Ethan in one of his videos. You weren’t trying to come off as a lunatic fan, you tried to get a hold of him, though you knew that without proof it was inevitable. You ended up finding pictures of Ethan, you and your ex-mutual friend and cousin, Justin together hanging out. 

It was honestly a miracle that he responded. It was like 40 days later but you didn't blame him, not even the slightest concerned. Having 800k fans already in his career, you were so proud of him. You would love to say that you were not anxious but that would be a total lie, right when you sent it to his email your nerves exploded. Each day that passed though you were starting to lose hope of him responding, so in perspective 20 days wasn't that long but god there was a notification that didn't leave you disappointed in those 20 days. Him loving to game since he was a junior and wanting to do it professionally since Senior year. Well he's always wanted to do it professionally, who wouldn't want to game professionally but that is definitely when he started getting serious. 

  
  


You were doing dishes when you heard your phone ping, momentarily you forgot about checking at all, listening to Kiss The Girl by Ashley Tisdale you were just jamming out. When the song ended the only thought was that you needed to make sure your mom wasn't freaking out about something but noticing it was an email you relaxed. Then your world stopped. His reply, oh my god it was a reply from him, it definitely caused you a stir. Okay more than a stir, you felt like a Coca~Cola who just got a Mento put into it. You knew you were acting like a middle schooler who's going on their first date, you couldn't help it though! This was exciting and you haven't even read it yet! Not even knowing if he remembered you despite it only being 5 years since you've seen him, you open it. 

_ ‘(your name)! Heyyyyy! It's been too long, seriously! I guess it's mostly my fault but still! Not that I don't trust that this is you but here's my discord. I'll send my number after I hear your voice! I’m working with one of my friends rn but PM me on there and I’ll call you tonight or whenever you're able to lol-------CrankyBoi#xxxx’ _

You couldn’t believe it. He believed you! It’s not like you were lying but this couldn’t be the first time someone claimed to be an old friend. Still happy nonetheless

You jump in excitement, you were finally gonna get your best friend back! God you missed him. It bothered you how much you wanted to cry, and you getting teary eyed wasn't gonna do so you quickly sat down to calm yourself down but you couldn't stop the tears from coming down your face. The more you tried to calm down the harder you were crying. Finally you just let it happen, your sobs leaving your mouth as you knew you were going to get your best friend back. Tears of happiness from getting your best friend back and tears of sadness and slight anger from letting you guys drift apart in the first part.

Your relationship might not be the same as it was you have to remind yourself. In fact you knew it wouldn't be the same but you still hoped it would be as blissful and fun as you remembered. He was always so kind to you when Justine was in one of his ‘moods.’ You smile at the memory that comes to mind.

_ “Guys can I pleeeeease have a turn.” You whine as you watched your friend and cousin play COD: Advanced Warfare. You didn't know about the game in all honesty you just felt really excluded at the moment and they refused to let you play. For the last few minutes saying that they didn't want to waste any gameplay at the moment. “Shut up freshmen” Justin spoke aggravatedly towards you “Shut it Justin! If I wanted to be around a bitch I would've bought a dog.” You shot back, pissed he was being so rude when you just wanted to hang out. You sorta realized you were being an annoying freshman but you wanted to hangout with your friend too. Ethan wanted to be your friend too, right? Suddenly all this doubt started rushing to your head all at once. Was he only hanging out with you cause you were around Justin? He doesn't even enjoy you talking, does he? Is this why it's so hard to find a time for you to hang out? He could be using gymnastics as a- suddenly Ethan spoke up. “Justin uncool, (your name) might be a freshman but don't use it as an insult. You were literally one just last year. Also, (your name) could you like, not cuss? I know that we do but it doesn't sound… I guess it just doesn't sound natural coming out of your mouth.” He was right about one thing, it definitely didn't feel natural. The only time you got to cuss was when you were with friends. Your mom would literally beat your ass if she heard you. Okay she wouldn't but she would yell and honestly you couldn't handle yelling, like at all. Etan pat the spot next to is bing bag gesturing for you to sit there, you smile and crawl over from where you were and you sit their criss cross with a smile as he started to explain the game to you, you heard Justine scoff from the other side of your friend as he continued to explain. _

Quickly you added him on discord and quickly sent him a ‘hii!!’ and tried to get back to chores while wiping tears from your face. You can't help the anxious yet excited feeling in the pit of your stomach.  **You can't wait to hear his voice.**


	2. Chapter 2

Well it was currently 10pm and you couldn't shake that nervous feeling off since you texted him. It was night and you were just getting more and more anxious by the second. You tried to reason with yourself and convince yourself that everything was fine and that you'd just have to wait, watching some of his videos you assumed he lived in California with his few things he’s done with Markiplier though not a hundred percent sure. ‘Wait I can just look it up, dumbass.’ Looking it up you found the info you were looking for. ‘Sure enough he was in California’ you say to yourself as you keep looking at his profile through WikiFandom. Age 23, born October 24th, blah blah blah. Everything you already know. But then they brought up a channel called Unus Annus. ‘What the hell is Unus Annus? That’s either a cult or a porno. But it’s on his website… wait but he would never be in a porno… so a cult then.’ I’ll watch it after laundry then…

After finishing laundry and still not getting a text or call from Ethan you went to Unus Annus to distract yourself, finding the channel quickly during a quick search of them. Clicking the first video to try and get the full experience of the channel.

> _ “Unus! Annus! Unus! Annus! **We live our lives taking each second for granted.** But what would you do if you knew how much time you had left?  **-Unus Annus-** -One Year-  **This channel, much like all of you, has a limited amount of time.** And everyday, we march ever closer to this channel's inevitable doom.  **That means we’ll be uploading every single day-- until the clock strikes zero.** And then… its game over **, Bye Bye,** fineto **, finished,** curtains, **gone gone,** night night, **dead.** \-----Forever. _
> 
> _**Make no mistake, this doesn’t mean that we’ll just stop uploading.** When time runs out we will be deleting this channel and every single video on it.  **And you will never be able to see them… again.** Because much like death, you can't take it with you.  **And all you’ll have is the memories that we make along the way.** And Merch!  **And so the clock starts now.** The choice is yours.  **Will you join us?** Or will you miss out on your one chance to be a part of -Unus--Annus-  **Because time is already running out.** The train is already moving.  **So subscribe now, because death is coming.** Ask not for whom the bell tolls, ring the bell for thyself to know.  **For there are no second chances.** And if you miss out all you will be left with is regret.  **Memento Mori.** We’ll see you tomorrow  _
> 
> _ - **U** n **u** s  **A** n **n** u **s** ” _

You gasp, getting shivers from the video you just watched. ‘God, that's… really cool actually. A video where in the end all there is, is memories and merch… Kinda like life but instead of merch its antiques or trinquets like a movie ticket you save from your first date. Though I suppose that's the point of this whole channel’ you think to yourself. You go to click on the next video but pause at the title ‘Cooking with Sex Toys.’ You knew it! It was a porno! What is he doing in a porno?’ You just sat there for a few seconds contemplating starting the second video. Before you actually got yourself to continue you got a discord message ‘Hey if ur up and free to chat im all open.’ 

Instantly you pressed voice chat and just sat there. Anxious. “Uh Hello.” There it was. His voice. It was for real, he was actually there. “...Ethan?” You accidentally let a sob out. You didn't even realize you were crying. “(your name)... hey, please don't cry. You're gonna make me cry. Awww (your name).” You cover your face but smile into your hand. “Hi Ethan. How are you..?” You sniffle out trying to calm yourself down. He lets out a nervous laugh “I'm perfect now, Mouse. I hope I didn’t wake you, I forgot about Maine's time difference.” Letting out a small laugh you respond. Though smile at his old nickname, happy to finally get your only real friend back. “So uhh porn huh?” you giggle. “Wait- What? What the fuck are you talking about??” You grab your laptop and read the title out loud “You know! Unus Anus? Literally the second video is called ‘Cooking with Sex Toys’. You can't convince me it's not a porno channel.” He laughs loudly, having to catch his breath, “N-no NO! It’s literally not a porno! I-If anything its a cult but not even that!” He says through laughter, letting out a little woo at the end. You giggle at his laughing and listen as he explains the channel to you. You guys then spend the next hour catching up, laughing and still a little bit of crying. Around 1 am though he finally let you go, again remembering the time difference. He then gave his phone number to you and told you he'd call you when he was free. Again explaining he can find time to be free a lot of the time since he mostly recorded or edited and that he was basically his own boss so you can text him whenever. 

Hanging up with him you then lay back, putting on a Jack Stauber playlist on low volume and just closing your eyes trying to go to dreamland. The last song you remember before darkness being Modern Day Cain...

_ “I can't wait to get out of this hell hole” Justin grunts tossing, well more like throwing another rock into Richards Pond. “It's really not that bad here Justin… It’s our home! Even if you don't want to live here now or when you're an adult. You grew up here! There has to be something you like about it!” You respond mostly just moving rocks and bushes to try and look for cool bugs. “Yeah, your dad's Lobster shit or whatever he makes is pretty cool. Doesnt taste like absolute shi so that's a plus.” You giggle at both his choice of wording and what he chose as the best thing about Maine. “Haha yeah Pa’s really good at cooking.” He glances at you from the corner of his eye. “Pa? What are you? From Little House on the Prairie??” He then just continues throwing rocks in silence. You look up at him from your position on the ground. “...Hey Justin? You've been a little… distant lately and just look different. How are you doing, really?” He stops what he’s doing and lets out a sigh “I don’t know (your name).... I actually don't know for once…” _

  
You wake up with a start. Feeling both anxious and at uneasy. You haven't had dreams like that since senior year of high school. It’s not that you tried to block out the memories, it's just not on your mind all the time. But to have your memories come in a dream, it just felt… odd. That wasn’t the place for them. But despite your confused and anxious state you also felt… content?? No, satisfied? Well, maybe but more on the satisfied side. That dream of yours sure through you off. It was hard and too confusing to go through  _ everything _ you were feeling at that moment. Definitely not something you were willing to work through, especially so early in the morning. You stretch and just relax in bed before having to get up and shower. You look at the bright light showing the time, ‘Uhhhhhggggg, fucking 5 oclock in the morning. What maniac decided that was a decent time to wake up, It’s almost like my heads raining me to be a fucking farmer…’ You smile at your own joke you made. Anyone who saw you would probably lovingly admit you to a mental hospital. The worst bed head you've ever had, eyes partially open with red where the whites are supposed to be, bags under your eyes, one arm under a pillow that's next to you while the other is across the bed and then your legs are spread.  **You looked insane.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I hope you guys enjoyed this! I had a hard time coming up with that last paragraph and how to end it but this one is defiantly better than the first one so yay! But anyways, I really enjoy writing this so far so ya! Love you guys!<3


	3. A/N!! (Not a chptr but an update)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Update about when the next chapter will be out and etcetera.

So I just want to remind people that this is a passion project! I’m writing this for myself 😂 

The first chapter was out the same night I wrote it so I know I can! The only thing is I’m also a (freelance??) babysitter! So atm I’m babysitting twins and it’s taking up most of my day! I’ll be done a week after January but until then I’m completely booked but I’ll definitely have it out before my B-Day which is the end of January. I just want to let people know I have NOT forgotten about it!!

If you want to see the short writings I do   
*Scenarios  
*Headcanons  
*Matchups  
*Etc  
I have 4 tumblr pages (I know a lot but theyre different reasons for them and it bothers me when they’re together, to the point it makes me anxious)but yeah!

https://headcanon-cafe.tumblr.com/post/190665351094/masterlists

^^^for anime and otome games^^^

https://creepysauces.tumblr.com/post/638240198107578368/masterlist

^^^For Creepypasta of anything Yandere (could include Noncon, gore, etc^^^

https://personafanfic.tumblr.com/post/634738394970324992/symbols-for-fics-popular-fluff

^^^Includes Youtubers and Alter Egos, has Unus and annus, Antisepticeye, and even CrankGamePlays^^^

https://hostclub-headcanons.tumblr.com/post/635705405849370624/ouran-high-school-host-clubmasterlist

^^^Its OHSHC, which is my newest one, I know it goes into anime BUT the page is super cute so 💕 ^^^


End file.
